Harry Son of The Half-Blood Prince
by ErynBear
Summary: What if Harry was some how Severus Snape's son?


**Harry Potter Fan Fiction Extension (Let's call it book 8.)**

My story is based and is a continuation from Miss J.K Rowling's great works of Harry Potter. Harry Potter is not my idea and I do not own rights to him ect.

This story is a continuation from after the last book after The Dark Lord has been finished off. This story takes place the following school year about a month before it beguines. This is a story of Harry and Snape.

After the final battle and everyone that was still standing (or limping), (well that were alive) had returned to home and were safe at last. Harry had gone home with the Weasleys.

"Has every last inch of the grounds been searched for bodies' to identify and or anyone that might be hiding or can be identified?" McGonagall's voice was a bit weary from the lack of sleep.

All of the surviving staff of Hogwarts and a few wizards and witches that had been picked off of Diagon Alley, were working around the clock to fix the school by means of hand and wand.

"Yes it appears so. The Hospital wing is almost empty now, most of the survivors have gone home by now. The only person that really is left is…."

"Yes Hagrid? Who is it now?" Professor McGonagall looked over the rems of her glasses at Hagrid as she turned around from placing a few books onto a shelf in the headmasters office.

"Well mama' a few weeks ago someone found Professor Snape laying on the floor in the-"

"What! What do you mean Hagrid?! Severus Snape is alive! How?! Potter said he had been killed by Voldemort! Why did no one tell me!"

"I'm so sorry Professor if I'da known' I woulda' told yah sooner… I just went into the Hospital wing this mornin' and saw him passed out in one of the beds. I talked one of the new nurses and she said someone had brought him in and he's been laying there for uh few weeks now. Don't know how he survived but he's down there. Said he was in a coma and had lost more than enough blood when he first came in. Said one day he laying there staring at the wall." Hagrid's face showed worry on it that McGonagall picked right up on.

"…if he is alive. And is not in a coma state anymore then what is the problem Hagrid."

"…..Professor, they said when they were healing him they though something was wrong… which there was…. and they did a blood test on him."

"Yes."

"His DNA has a match to someone on file here at Hogwarts."

"Hagrid do you mean to say that he has a relitive or…. A child…. ?"

"It would be a child…" Hagrid frowned .

McGonagall became a bit worried in her head as to what was going on and who the child was and how this happened with out some knowing.

"The child's name my friend?"

"Professor….. The child is someone we know and it's ridicules at how in obvious the situation is now." The frown on his face deepened.

"….. There was only one woman Severus ever loved… this can't be…"

A moment passed as they stood there in aw.

"Well…." McGonagall eye's wouldn't blink, "I suppose someone should go and fetch Mr. Harry Potter for us… if that is his last name."

"Indeed…." Hagrid turned slowly and made his way for the exit.

"Hagrid…. I don't want to impose but I know you do miss the boy. Would you ever so mind my friend… going to the Weasly's and….."

Hagrid nodded with a slight smile as Professor McGonagall's voice flew off into a distant world.

"Harry dear, there's a friend here to see you!" Mrs. Weasly's voice ran up through the house.

Next thing She knew Harry flew down the stairs with Ginny, Ron and Hermione at the next persons heals. One after another they trampled down the stairs and they gathered into the kitchen to find Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled and ran to embrace his old friend.

Ron and Hermione fallowed his lead. Ginny stood next to Harry.

"Hagrid it's so good to see you!" Hermione busted out.

"As to all'a ya!" He laughed his words.

"But er, I'm here to talk to Harry about some business that came up a few….few weeks ago that me and McGonagall just came across." He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well sure Hagrid but are you alright you look a bit ill." Harry's eye brows went up.

"Yes I'm fine thanx for askin' lets just get this done. Rip it off like a band aid." Hagrid walked outside.

"That can't be good." Ron said as a foot weighed down on his with a slam.

"Ow!"

"Lovely, just saved the bloody world we did now theres something wrong." Harry sounded half angery half sad, a sigh like sound really.

He walked out to where Hagrid was, a way from the house a bit.

"What do you think itis." Ron's word slammed together.

"I don't know…" Hermione said irritated.

"Oh come down you don't always have to know everything. I'm sure Harry'll tell us anyways." Ron said sideways.

Hermione glared a little bit at Ron. In love or not he was still Ron.

They looked out the window just in time to see Harry's face. Then he fell over onto the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

Hagrid had gone to sleep on the couch for the night. (Even though it was far to small.) Harry and Ron were in their room.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is mate? Not like it can be worse than Who Know How. And he's dead know so what's so bad?" Ron pressed.

"I didn't say it was bad…. Just…. I think I need to vomit." Harry jumped up and ran out the bedroom door.

Ron sat and waited half an hour till he came back. When Harry walked back in he gave him the stare.

"…. is … father…" Harry mumbled a bit.

"What?!" Ron could only hear 'father'.

Ron leaned forward.

"I said….. is my father…"

"What?"

"I said they found Professor Snape alive and they did a blood test and it showed that…..father."

"What!" Ron was picking up on it now.

Ron's eyes went huge.

"Snape is my father! They tested him and he's my father! James isn't my father! Snape is! Snape is my father and he's still alive!" Harry became overly worked up and vomited where he was.

"Uhg that's disgusting mate!" Ron yelled as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly ran into the room.

2a.m. and Ron was laying in his bed looking into the dark. Harry's mess was cleaned up and they were both awake in bed. Everyone ells was sleeping now.

"…Why…why do you look like James then…. Harry?"

Harry hadn't had time to really think of that or anything other than the man that "Greasy grit" or as he now though of him, the bravest man he had ever know was alive…. And was his father.

"Polyjuice-potion. Snape is the potion Professor after all Ronald." Hermione was tiptoeing in.

The boys sat up.

"I hear Harry… are you alright?" She asked sitting down on the edge of Ron's bed facing Harry.

"I don't know Hermione… I just…. It's just… uhhhhggrrrrrr!" He became outraged inside with confusion and sadness for not knowing.

"Oh thank goodness Professor your alright, Severus how do you feel?" Mcgonagll asked as she walked like a cat into the room.

Severus turned to look at her and only frowned.

"Hagrid has gone to tell Harry hopefully they will be back shortly so you can see him." She spat out.

"Now why would that be, no one needs to bother Potter, I'll be leaving soon and I can return to resume potions or defense agents the dark arts if you even wish me to return." He said in his low voice.

"Severus don't you wish to see your boy?"

Severus made a face but it soon turned to confusion.

He finaly said "what?"

Severus sat alone in the dark with only one candle dancing at his bed side in the hospital wing. His mind started it's work and tired to put together how Harry James Potter could be his son. Severus began to think. He looks nothing like me. Then he remember a powerful polyjuice-potion on that had gone missing. Possible that Lily could have swiped it in the event that she had found out she was carrying a child that she knew would not look like her husband.

Severus had some faint memories that could have lead to the event of being sexual with Lily. But his memories were fuzzy. Then it hit him. His hand heal his head. How on god's green earth could he have repressed that! The timing…. The timing was dead on for him to be his son. It even made sense.

Severus remembered how his mother had told him that she'd give his back side a good swatting if he ever had a child out of wedlock. He flinched a bit. The Dark Lord and his mother were the only two people he ever really feared. Severus's home was destroyed and his only options were Hogwarts or his parents home. At this point all Severus could think of was Harry and the pain that his own mother was soon going to inflict in a humiliating manor on his backside by making his lay over her knee like he did as a child and for a nice chunk of his teenage years. And at that his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Harry's my child. And my mothers going to be pissed at me." He said in the dark.

He only hoped at Harry wouldn't be upset with him to badly and that his mother would be to happy with the idea of a grandchild hanging around to swat Severus. The only thing that made Snape smile was the know that he used to receive a good swatting for when he was bad but now, he would be doing the swatting if his son gave him cheek.

"Are you sure Harry? You can always stay with us." Ron was trying to say his good byes for now but it wasn't coming out.

It was early and Harry was packed and Hagrid was ready to fly.

Harry set his bags down by the bed and sat down in the chair by the bed and decided to sit quietly untill his knew found….f….father… was to wake up.

When Severus woke up he didn't open his eyes. He could feel someone sitting in the chair on his other side. He knew who it was.

"I'm not one for being very soft and loving Mr. Potter."

Severus opened his eyes a little and staried at the wall and tried to fight back the tears that came from loving Lily and the joy that finely hit him that was the news that he had a shared part of her forever now. And it was…..their s….. son. Son. It sounded completely off. A tear fell off his right cheek.

"…..I'm not sure how we supposed to handle this Professor." Harry was a bit blank.

Severus sat up and turned forward. He turned and looked at Harry. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to show something but all he felt like doing was pulling the boy close and crying. He was becoming so backed up with emotion. He had no idea how to act.

"You have your mother eyes."

"Not to be rude sir but….. I think we've already gone over that. I think I have with everyone….. Are you alright?"

Severus nodded.

"How did you survive sir, if you don't mind my asking…?"

I was wearing a charm on my person. I've had it on for so long I forgot it was there. It absorbs most for what ever spell someone would try to hit me with. My own body took in enough of the spell to know me into a coma eventually. That and how bad that disgusting snake did to me. I think I had finely passed out for internal bleeding and the blood loss." Snape didn't blink or show any feeling.

Harry's breath could be heard.

"Professor…. Did you know."

Snape wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question the way he said it.

"No. But I wish I had." He said with another tear coming out of his eye as he turned away so Harry couldn't see his teacher and father cry like a child that had been yelled at by his mother for sneaking a cookie.

They sat in the train with out a word so far. The Hogwarts Express was moving at it's usual rate. There were a few other passengers aboard. They were witches and wizards that had been helping put the school back into it's rightful place and structure after the battle between Voltemort and Harry an all of Hogwarts.

"Professor where are we going exactly?" Harry asked.

"To my parents house. My home has been destroyed so we will be staying with my mother and father for a while. Hopefully a short time." He said the last part more to himself but Harry could still hear him.

"Sir you do realize that I don't…. I mean if you don't want me coming with you I can go back to the Weasly's. I'd rather not impose on you after all your still recovering and we've only just found out that…." He couldn't say 'I'm your son', hell he couldn't even say 'realated'.

It was all too much. Severus was facing the other way and bit his lip a little. Other than that he wore his usual frown.

"Mr. Potter, or Snape…. Or Evans…. What even your bloody last name is, I can assure you that it's fine and that I would rather you accompany me to my parents home."

Severus only hoped that his mother wouldn't give his backside a hard swat for even fathering Harry to beguine with. Severus though to himself. 'I happen to be a grown man. The is no way on this god for saken earth that my mother will have me bent over her knee while she swats my backside.' At least he hoped.

"Sir are you alright?" Harry asked.

Severus turned around.

"Fine I'm just thinking about when I was your age Potter." He sighed a little.

Harry was a little weird out at seeing Snape like this. He seemed already like he was more… open. And it seemed so unnatural. It almost seemed normal for the man not to share his feelings. With anyone. Anyone.

"What did you do when you were my age sir? If you don't mind my asking"

Still getting a good swatting from my mother for getting caught cheating on a test. Which was unnatural. The cheating that is.

"Do you really want to even know?" Snape replied not looking at the boy.

"Well sure sir. If it doesn't bother you to tell me." Harry showed no expression.

"Well as you've seen in my memory I spent some time being picked on by Potter and I spent some time trying to win your mother…." He stopped.

"I did some reading and I kept to my self mostly. I didn't enjoy other people much then and I didn't really join in with team games."

"Oh. I see." Harry said looking at Snape.

"Hm yes, James also levitated me in the air once and pulled down my trousers in front of everyone. But then again you would already know that now wouldn't you Mr. Potter. Snape's voice was set to his normal teacher mode and so was his face.

He looked unhappy and a bit angry. Harry swore he could see some misery in him.

"P- Professor I suppose I don't understand completely."

"And how is that Potter?"

"You just seem… you seem very scary to most students. At first anyway. You were a Death Eater sir, I suppose it just seems odd to think that some one would pick on you."

"Part of how I turned out has to do with _being _picked on. And I know your not that stupid Potter, I'm not sure if your trying to kill time with talk or if your trying to get to know me better but, I should think to you it's quite clear that what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. As I suppose Mr. Longbottom would put it scarier." Severus Snape scowled and turned away after a moment had passed.

"Professor may I ask you something?"

"Not like there's anything more entertaining to do than dig up my rotting past, so then why not bring up the topic of my own and personal living hell Harry, please ask anything you like as long as it has nothing to do stupidity." Snape felt angry and his skin began to crawl.

He was not enjoying the side effects of the potions he had been given. They made his mood go from black and white to color. He almost wondered if this sort of thing was what women were put though when they dealt with something. And if it was then he pitied them for this.

'Well he didn't call me Potter. Calling me Harry is a bit of a start I suppose…. Bloody hell I really hope I don't look like him when I get older.' Harry though to him self.

Harry felt odd know that Snape was his father. And it felt weirder looking at the man. But still Harry felt as though he had drunken some liquid luck. Having a father out of know where? Him being alive! While the man himself seemed a bit greasy it was still a good feeling to have a father…-ish man around.

"Well?" Snape was facing him looking like he waiting for a correct answer in class.

"Sir theres just something we've always wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"How often do you really even wash your hair sir?"

The rest of their ride on Hogwarts Express was very quiet. Harry stewed in the opposite corned of his seat due to the fact that after saying that Severus told him he was to be confined to his new room for the first three days for lacking respect for an elder and for being cheeky. Severus mould over the ideas of how one is to punish their own child. Severus wasn't happy but he did not want his own son asking how often he even washed his hair. Severus decided the next time that Harry got cheeky he'd nice a good sized swat on the behind to straighten him out. He didn't want his son to hate him but he did not want the boy getting the idea that he would be able to get away with disrespect.

Severus seemed less angry after an hour had passed and Harry had mumbled and apology to him. As the train pulled in the Severus got up and so did Harry. Harry hadn't planned on being cheeky with him but he couldn't resist asking the one question that everyone wanted to know. He smiled a bit to him self. He told himself that he would behave but he still found that his smile wouldn't go away at the though of having actually slipped and of said that. What was the real question that he was going to ask? What ever it was it was gone.

They got off the train and got their things and took a cad all the way to the Snapes home. They had to many things and Severus wasn't strong enough to fly yet. They got out of the cab and gathered their belongings. At the door Severus didn't bother to knock he just went in. Harry fallowed him inside and walked down the hall behind him. Photos lined up the walls. Some of people he didn't know a few of what must be the owners of the house, a few with his mother in it and many were of a younger more sickly looking Severus.

They entered the living space. Nothing was really in there. No chairs no nothing. Severus looked a bit annoyed and rounded the corner to go upstairs. He opened the guest room and there was nothing in there. Severus walked down the hall past two more doors and stopped at the end and opened the door and went inside. He turned on the light to show a bed with a black duvet over it, two black pillows a desk with a book self above it and a closet on the wall. The room was plenty big but there was nothing ells in the room. Severus dropped his things on the floor.

"I have no idea where everything is down stairs and we'll get you a bed tomorrow for you will just have to sleep on my bed." Severus looked mildly disgusted with what he was saying.

Son or not he didn't like the idea of other people sleeping with him. Harry opened his mouth to say that he would sleep on the floor but Severus beet him to it.

"There will be food in the fridge down stairs. Find something to eat, wash up and come to bed. You'll sleep on the left. Good night." Severus walked out past him and into one of the other doors.

Harry could hear water being ran. He set his thing by Snape's and jotted down stairs to find his supper. The entire fridge was filled with food that looked like it belonged in a dream. He found a simple sandwich and found a glass. He didn't know what was ok for him to take so he just eat the sandwich with water. The fridge was so full he couldn't see in the back to find anything else to drink.

After that he went to the sink and washes his face with his hands and the hot water. He washed off his dish and glass and found where they went and set them away. He stepped back upstairs and went down to Severus room and got into the big empty bed and kept to the far right and hoped he would be asleep before Snape returned. Thank fully that was the case.

Harry woke up half falling out of the bed at five a.m. He turned his head over to see that he was alone. He got up and went down stairs to find a blank and tired looking Snape sitting on the floor in front of the telly. Snape sat with his back curved in, slumped over and his elbow propped on his knee and his chin in his hand. His eyes didn't blink. He wore a longer old black shirt and black night pants. His hair was wet. Harry stood on the steps and watched him for a moment wondering why he sat there if he was that exhausted. Snape seemed to have read his mind.

"By time I was done in the shower I had lost interest in going to bed so I decided to find something to ease my mind." Severus seemed calm.

He looked weird, with out having his cloak and robes on, sitting like a child watching cartoons.

"Sir if your don't mind my asking why didn't you just wait till this morning to bathe then if your were tired before?" Harry's eye brows tried to draw together.

"I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot by subjecting you sleep next to me with my filthy hair. God for bid Potter that you wake up to the back of my head it might just be enough to make you vomit." His potions were wearing off so he took so pills from the medicine cabinet and they made his head spin and he couldn't think clearly at all.

In fact the real reason he didn't come back to bed was because he didn't know where his own room was and he some how ended up down stairs. Harry's face turned a bit pink from shame and embarrassment from his earlier question. Harry tried to open his mouth to offer another apology but he was cut off before he began.

"Go back to bed. We arrived here at one a.m. You need more sleep than that."

"You look like you could use some sleep to Professor…" Harry felt a bit guilty.

Harry walked back up to bed.

At eight a.m. Harry woke up to something backing into him. He opened his eyes and looked to find one Professor Severus Snape spreading out on his bed in his sleep. He wiggled around for a moment and ended taking a good portion of Harry space before he laid still. Harry looked at him. He could hear Snape's snores. He even slept with a frown on his face. Harry tried to push him back over to the right a little so they weren't touching so much but he ended with even more of his new father touching him and less room of his own. The snoring was becoming louder. After about ten minutes Harry finally fell asleep. As he drifted off he felt the bed moving and opened his eyes to find Severus had gotten up and was gone. He closed his eyes and was off to sleep. At nine Snape was pulling at Harry to get out of bed.

"What…." Harry groaned.

"Go eat your breakfast. It's in the kitchen." Snape was in a bitter mood.

Harry got up and saw on his way out Severus climb back into bed but this time he laid on his front. Harry walked down stairs to find a woman putting fruit onto a waffle. She looked up and notice Harry.

"Ah so your Harry Potter. I've herd about you. Always thought you were lucky and now next thing I know I find out that I'm your grandmother." She smiled a bit.

It shocked Harry a bit. The word grandmother. Last week he was sitting next to Ginny watching Ron loss to Gorge at some wizard game that involved swapping wands. Now he was sitting in a strangers kitchen while Snape was sharing a bed with him.

'This couldn't possibly become anymore twisted than it already is. First he hates me then I find out he was in love with my mother before I though he died now he's alive and he's my father? What the _hell_ is going on?' Harry sat there thinking.

"Sorry." She said getting another plate out off a shelf.

"Didn't mean to scare you ya know. It's just I never though I'd have grandchildren. At lest not in the last few years I haven't thought that. I love my son but looking at him I wouldn't expect him to just go out and find someone now." She frowned at the though of her son being alone.

But it was a valid thought. Severus looked as if now his time for having a love life was over. And it really was. He didn't want anyone other than Lily anyhow.

"Professor Snape looked as if he was walking a bit funny when he came upstairs." It was meant more as a question when Harry was finished.

"Oh that. Severus always over did it on that, one swat on his backside and he would complain for a week." She said in a normal voice.

Swat? Professor Snape used to get spankings, ha! What a though that Hogwarts most twisted and dark looking teacher gets a good swatting for miss-behaving. The though of it! Harry smiled but kept in his laughter.

"Are you meant say that, Professor Snape just received a good swatting?" He chuckled out with a bit of a sneer at the though.

It couldn't be, Severus was a grown man he would never be see over his mothers knee.

"Yes I told him I'd swat him if he ever had a child outside of being married and he did just that. So I gave his backside a good swat." She smiled.

Harry laughed for a moment and he was sure that his laugh was loud enough for Snape to hear up stairs. If he wasn't asleep snoring.

"I warned him." She said while handing Harry a plated waffle with fruit.

"Funny?" She asked.

"It's just Snape is one of the most feared teachers at Hogwarts so it's…"

"Weird." She raised an eye brow.

"Yes mama', I don't think anyone could really ever picture Professor _Snape_ actually receiving a swatting."

"And that would be why your smiling then." She showed teeth this time when she smiled.

Her cheeks were pink and she seemed nice. It was hard to imagine her being the mother of Severus Snape.

"I suppose the funnies part was that he didn't fight me this time he just laid down and got it over with. But he used to it, he always got a good swatting when he would get into trouble. After words I would sit there and hold him until he'd stop crying." Harry raised an eye brow at her words.

Snape was human, well wizard too. He had feeling. It was just odd to think of him a person though.

"Would you like to see some baby photos Harry? He had a full head of hair when he was born." She smiled remembering her baby.

They ate then got up and washed their dishes and cleaned up. Harry sat on the couch and realized that the living space was full. She returned with a few albums. They were full of photos of Severus. Harry though that at least half of these were photos that he knew Snape would not want anyone to know about.

"This was him getting his first hair cut. I couldn't get him to sit still, I about cut his ear off. He did not enjoy the idea of me cutting his hair off."

Severus Snape rolled over where he laid. He could hear his mothers voice down stairs.

'She can't go five minutes with out talking to someone.' He though.

He sat up and his spine popped as he stretched and set his feet on the floor. He stood up and walked down the hall and turned and stopped in front of the toilet and knee down.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked.

Eileen nodded. She could hear someone vomiting upstairs.

"Severus are you alright?" She yelled.

After a moment he showed up at the top of the stairs and walked down. He sat in a chair away from Harry and Eileen.

"What are you showing him?" He eyed the book she held.

She turned it around to show him photos that she had taken of him when he was small.

"Relax it's none of the ones from when you would run around with your clothes off."

Harry saw some fire in Snape's eyes.

"As I recall Potter I told you get breakfast. I did not allow you to sit down with my mother and look at humiliating photos of me."

Harry moved off of his seat and stood.

"Upstairs Potter your confided to the room remember." He said in a monotone.

Harry got up and went up stairs. He went back down to Severus's room and sat on the bed but left the door open. He could hear everything.

"You don't look very good Severus, you seem ill."

"Mother I would appreciate it if you did not show him photos of me. And no I don't feel well I just had my backside smacked." Snape squired in his seat a bit.

"I warned you." She said.

Harry was unused to seeing Snape as a person and hearing him sound more…. Well like a person.

"Harry!" Severus yelled.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back.

"Shut the dame door before I come up there and swat your backside for ease dropping!" Snape yelled at him.

Harry jumped up and shut the door. He was almost of age and he had no intentions of getting a spanking.

Harry look up at the door as he heard the knob turn and saw Severus come in. Snape looked down at Harry who was reading a book. He walked up to the boy. Harry though he looked like he was going to take the book from his hands and wake him on the back of his head with it. Instead the most uncalled for thing, the most out of character act happened.

Severus leaned down and wrapped his arms around the boy and lost control of his emotions. Harry sat there a bit frightened of the crying Snape. Harry set a hand on Severus's back.

"It's alright sir. I wish my mother was here too…." Harry said.

That only made Snap cry harder than he already was.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry turned to the man next to him.

Severus Snape got up and walked out of the room and down the hall. He disappeared down the stairs. He herd a large door of some sort open and bang close. Like a volt. Harry did not see Snape the rest of the day.

"Well tomorrow I can go and pick up your new bed Harry. For the night you can sleep in Severus's room."

" I can just sleep down here."

"None sense Severus is delighted that you're here now and he won't mind sharing his bed with his son." That made Harry twitch a little.

Harry became board and curious so he decided to have a look around. He got up off of Severus's bed and looked in the closet. Inside was mirror that hung on the wall inside. It was a Looking Glass. Ask to see any part of the past or present and it could show it.

"Show me Lily Evans and Severus Snape." Harry said in a clear voice.

A defeated looking Severus Snape appeared in the glass. He must have been some where not to far off from Harry's age. It was night and he sat in the library alone until Lily appeared. She sat down at the small table with him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine, just lovely. Better now that my trousers and pants are on. And I'm not floating around in the air while everyone is laughing at me." Severus spat in a whisper.

"Severus I'm sorry James did that to you, he was only joking though."

Snape glared at her.

"Yes well when every that picks on you makes you stay mid air for half an bloody hour with nothing covering your lower body and your upside down and you end up crying after twenty minutes and you know there not going to let you live any of that down it just seems like some that's worth being upset over." He turned away from her.

"I saw you right before he let you down, you were not crying Severus Snape." She said.

"I stopped after a moment because it wasn't helping my case." He rolled his eyes.

"You much of a help then if you saw me you didn't bother to help me. You just don't want to make James made because you two are together now aren't you?" He asked.

"… I haven't said anything because I don't want you to be upset."

"Yes because leaving me there for your boyfriend to remove my trousers and pants while everyone laughs _will_ upset me." His pail cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

"I hate him."

"I know you do Severus."

"I hate him because I love you more."

She sighed. She knew she should have helped him but…..

"You saw me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't look….. Did you?" Half hoping she hadn't.

Lily's face turned pink.

"It's after midnight. We should be in bed. Good night Severus." She got up and walked around to him.

He stood up and met her in the eye. Before she knew it they had their arms wrapped around each other. She broke away from his kiss.

"I….I… I, uh, Severus I…. good night." Like that she was gone and he was alone in the dark.

He would walk back to his room before he was to be caught out of bed.

Harry bathed and went to bed that night. At one a.m. Harry woke up to being pushed to the far left of the bed.

"Hm what's going on?" Asked Harry sleepily.

"Move. Over. Potter." Growled Snape.

"Alright just, hmmmphhff, stop pushing Professor and I'll move." Harry said annoyed and tired.

Harry moved over and Snap fell on top of the bed. His weight dropping onto the bed caused Harry to bounce a little on the bed.

"Sir do you have to do that?"

"Shut it Potter this is my bed."

"Well I don't have a bed because some had neglected to go and get me one so I wouldn't have to sleep next to you."

"I'm tired but not tired enough to fall asleep with out giving you a good swatting if you don't shut it."

"Well sir at least when I'm your age I wont be bent over my mothers knees sir."

Snape pushed the boy off of the bed. Harry fell to the floor and laid there.

"Lovely sir, is this where I will sleeping? Very nice much better than the where I used to sleep when I younger. But I suppose you wouldn't know the feeling sir since you've always had a real bed and a room-"

"Fine, Potter if you stop your useless blathering you may sleep on the bed."

"If it's alright with you sir I think I'll stick to the floor."

"Why is that Potter if you just wasted my time guilting me into letting you back up here?" He became annoyed.

"Well Professor I just remembered that I never saw you go and take a shower today and you've been vomiting all morning. I think I'll take my chances down here sir."

Severus picked up Harry's book off of the desk next to his bed and through it down at the floor. He knew he had hit Harry when he here a small yelp and then a grunt. After that it was quite.

At three a.m. Harry woke up Snape tripping over him.

"Bloody hell Professor I'm trying to sleep for gods sake!"

"Well if you would have gotten back into the dame bed then I wouldn't have fallen over you!"

"What in Merlin's name sir are you doing up again?!"

"I'm sorry Potter I have to use the bathroom I had no idea that I was to address you about it though god forbid I get you to take a piss and not tell my bloody son that I have to use the lavatory!" Severus got up and went down the hall to the bathroom. Harry stayed where he was. The corner of his mouth twitched a little from Snape using the word son. Though Severus probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.

At eight Harry got up and took no noticed that Snape was not in his bed. He walked down the hall groggy and sleepy. He opened the door to find that the shower was on someone was inside behind the curtain. Harry's eyes flew open when he realized that the shower was running and someone was using it. He back out the door and closed it quietly hoping that he was noticed.

Harry walked down stairs and found another bathroom around the corner and found some to eat. He sat at the table and finished off his breakfast when Severus came up behind him.

"Next time knock Potter, it's rude to walk in on someone privet business." He got close to Harry's face.

"Sir," Harry started, "pardon me but wouldn't one think to lock the door behind them?"

"Don't give me your cheek boy but I would think that you have come to notice that the gust bathroom down here is the only door inside."

"No I haven't sir I haven't been here that long."

Severus walked around to the counter and turned to find something to eat. He sat down across the table from Harry.

"Why were you on the ground when I woke up this morning?" Snape asked with an eye brow raised.

"You pushed me off the bed last night sir." Snape mused at that.

"Hmm…. Well then. And you stayed on the ground?"

"You offered to let me come back up but….. Um. We started arguing sir."

"About what then?"

"Well professor I may have said….."

"Yes.."

"I told you that you had been vomiting and never showered and that I didn't want to sleep up there."

Snape put down his spoon.

"Harry, I know you can have," He took a breath and rolled his eyes a bit, he had no idea how to talk to the boy, "have had misunderstandings and not been friends but…. I would like to… try to… what's the word, oh, coexist more peacefully with you if you are indeed….. My….. Son. Then."

Harry could see that this was making Snape squirm. That part he liked a little from all the years of him making Harry squirm. But at the same time he didn't like how this was a bit awkward. He didn't like the feeling of sitting here with this man that's his father and for them to even be talking to be awkward.

Harry nodded to agree.

"Sorry for walking in this morning professor." Harry said genuinely as he took a bite of his toast.

"Well Mr. Potter no harm done I guess, and besides you'll most likely look like this when you get older so it doesn't really matter what you see then." The corners of Severus's mouth curled up as the boy choked on his toast then took in what had just been said.

"I'm going to look like you sir?" Harry asked his eyes wide though his glasses.

"Yes, you look like James from a polyjuice-potion it should wear off in another year or two. At least that how it was designed. Could be sooner Mr. Potter." He smiled.

All Harry could think was that he hoped to god that Ginny wouldn't freak out about it.

"So I'm going to look just like you then?"

"No, most likely it will just that your vision will correct its self, your nose may swell a little and your bone structure may change a bit. Little less muscle." He said calmly.

"Lovely."

"Growing your hair out is an option and you don't have to do it so you wont look younger me. Your still going to look a lot like your mother." Severus put his spoon in the oatmeal.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you permission to call me Severus. That is if you want too, you by no means have to if you do not wish to." Snape wouldn't look him in the eye.

Harry sat a bit shocked a bit understanding. It was obvious Snape had trouble connecting with people. Because people were usually so cruel to him when he was younger and now he's an unhappy man with no one to love. Harry hadn't realized the weird look on his face until Severus said something.

"Do you wish to ignore me Mr. Potter?"

"No sir, I was just….. Thinking…"

Harry had to bring a chair up to the bathroom to shove in front of the door to lock it. The knobs had been hexed so that magic could not be used to lock the door.

"HARRY!" There was a banging on the door.

"Yes?" Harry called from the shower rolling his eyes.

"I NEED IN! WHY IS THE BLOODY DOOR LOCKED!" He could hear Snape pounding on the door.

Harry got out and toweled off and pulled up his shorts and slid a shirt on. As he touched the door knob Snape kicked the door and it jumped a little. Harry jumped back then Though is was time to move the chair. He opened the door and Snape came in at the speed of lightning. Next thing Harry knew he was on his bottom in the hall. The door slammed shut behind him. He got up and went down stairs.

Harry fond his new grandmother in the kitchen making a pie. He sat down at the counter.

"When he has to go he can't hold it. I swear the man has no control over anything under his belt. I must send him t least two to three packs of soap just for him to wash his sheets each year. If I don't send it to him he just uses magic to clean it up and that's not as sanitary." She moved her from side to side.

"That's…. that's _disgusting_." Harry said.

"I know I think he gets it from Tobias. He got home today and he has yet to leave the down stairs bathroom."

"Severus kicked me out of the bathroom just now."

"The doors don't lock because of those two. If someone's in there and they have to go they don't care they go. I had to get Tobias to talk to Severus once because he wasn't a child anyway and he would just barge right into the bathroom and use the loo while I was showering!"

"You don't need to tell people that!" Severus growled from upstairs.

"The bathroom down here is of when we have company so of cores we have a lock for it. Severus used to lock himself into rooms when he was little and was upset."

Harry sat down on a chair in the living space. Other than Snape's episode the day had been alright. Harry had sent a letter to Ginny and had received one back shortly. He missed her. She missed him. Ron and Hermione were just fine. Gorge missed Fred. Everyone was fine really. But he didn't send a letter back because he didn't want to bother his grandmother again. He was just barely still under of age so he had her send it through a quick flight. Not many wizards or witches could do it due to the fact that it was extremely hard and you had to use a special paper and the spell had to go just right. He was able to have his grandmother aid him in sending the note through to Hermione whom was being supervised by Molly. Harry wished he could get a new Owl. He missed Hedwig terribly.

"Does he always spend all of his time hiding from people?" Harry tried his best to avoid saying Professor, Severus or grandmother.

He didn't know what he was going to address anyone in this house.

"I believe he left a while ago, he's been out most of the day."

She had seen her on leave the house in black jeans, black dress shoes and a black turtleneck sweater. His hair was washed and he was frowning. The outfit was a bit odd for him but the look on his face told her that he was up to something.

"Maybe he's got a date.." She said happily.

Harry sneered a bit and then laughed to himself at the though of Snape going on a date with anyone.

Around ten Harry grandparents were in bed. He in the bathroom and was feeling overly tired for some reason. He went into his new room. His grandmother had done as she had said. She had orderd a bed and had gone down and picked it up and brought it home. She used magic to put it together. Tobias's eye were to old and she didn't know how to use tools.

Harry flopped down onto his bed. All of his things were in his room. Some of this items and clothes were put away and some were still in his bags waiting to be unpacked. Harry heard the sound of someone coming up the steps. After a moment Snape walked by his door and down the hall. Harry heard his door shut.

"Good night." Harry heard being called from down the hall behind a closed door.

Harry rolled out of bed and set his feet on the floor. His bed sat in the middle of the room and a closet was in his wall to the right. Three shelf's hung on his left wall for items to sit on. Eileen said she could get him a desk if he wanted. Harry rubbed his eye with the palm of his hands. When he looked up he notice Severus standing at his door watching him.

"Good morning sir." Harry yawned.

"My mother is insisting on going and getting you a desk today so get dress. We shall be leaving soon." Snape said in his usual unhappy way.

"Don't. Touch." Snape said with out turning to even look at him.

"I don't want you touching anything, if you brake it or scrape it I have to pay for it." Snape said though his teeth.

Eileen was talking to a sales man and Harry was looking at different tables and such. Snape strolled around quietly and kept one eye on Harry all the time to make sure that he wasn't breaking anything.

You would think that he would have more trust for me after everything all these year. I'm not going to break anything. It's a desk for Merlin's sake what am I going to do jump on it?

"Harry what about this one?" Eileen called.

Harry made his way to her. The desk was nice, it was a deep red wood color and it was very plain. Nothing fancy but was still nice to look at. It would match the bed.

"You should probably thank him." Eileen said from behind her menu.

They sat at a table. Severus had gone to use the restroom. He was in a bad mood. He didn't seem to like the idea of going out to lunch.

Harry looked at her.

"He paid for the desk. He also gave me the money for your bed. He refused to let me buy the bed and paid for your desk while I was helping them get your new desk in the car…. Of cores it would have been easier to deal with if we have just gone it Diagon Alley to get you one. But I think Severus doesn't want to go there because it would embarrass him."

"Embarrass him?"

"Harry, most people don't like him because of everything that happened. Weather or not people know what he really did a lot of people still aren't in much favor of him. At least not right now. While he was trying to help he also caused some havoc. All his life it's been like that and I think it's because he only wants people to see him one way. And that way is to have people fear him rather than pick on him. I just… I don't know. I don't enjoy seeing him like this."

Severus walked back to the table and sat down. He picked up the menu and set it back down when he left Harry staring at him.

"What?" Severus said.

His mother waked him with her menu for sounding so cold.

"What!" He asked her.

"Can't you sound for once, your always so unhappy, don't you think it might make other people unhappy to see you frowning all the time? Try being happy and be nice to your son." She huffed.

She got up and walk around the corner to where the bar probably was.

"Sir if you don't want to do this, I mean trying to live with me and me being around all the time we don't have to if it's bothering you so much." Harry said leaning back.

"Harry, you have to realize that this is different for me. I have no idea how to parent. It's easier to be a teacher, you can hand out a detention to anyone that gives you trouble. But being a parent….."

Harry sat and watched him squirm in his seat.

"Did you really not know." Harry ask.

"If I had known Harry, I wouldn't have known I wouldn't have left you to be raised by those people… no matter the trouble that the situation would have been to me I would have found a way to keep you myself. But I didn't know, and you had a godfather and your aunt and uncle in line before me. And I had no right to care for you any how. You were James's son. His name is on your birth papers. I couldn't help you or care for you so I did the next best thing that I could, I risked myself to The Dark Lord to help you as much as I could. And even if you were James's son I wouldn't regret it. But now we know… that you're my son." He sighed.

Severus wasn't always so cold, he was happy around Lily. But she was gone. But now he had the chance to be happy around Harry. The piece of her that's still here. Severus hadn't said a word to anyone but, it made him smile to think that he and Lily shared a child. That the baby was always his.

Harry bit his lip a little. He tuned his head away, he didn't know what to think about anything. But some how he was alright with Severus as his father. He knew how much James loved his mother. But knowing how much…. His father… loved and still was loving his mother. No matter what happened. That she chose someone else. Even if she though it was best to hide his own child from him. Harry could see that part was eating away at Severus. But that didn't change how he felt.

"No matter who's child you were, I love you Harry." Severus wouldn't look at him.

Harry though it sounded to weird to hear Snape say love. To say the hole thing. It didn't fit his voice. Since Snape wasn't even looking at him he pinched himself to make sure this was real. And it was.

Harry walked down the hall and stopped in front of Snape's door, Severus, his father… what ever he was. Harry knocked and went in with waiting. Snape was sitting on his bed reading a book. Harry noticed it was a potions book.

"Yes?" Snape said in a sly voice not looking up.

"Well sir I just…. Wanted to thank you for the desk and the bed." Harry stood in the door way.

Severus looked up, Harry had grown so much. Severus remember how small he was when Harry was a baby. Severus frowned a little.

"Hmmmm yes of cores… well then your most welcome….. Harry." He looked back down at his book.

Harry was about to say something when Severus jumped up and almost ran through him as he ran to the bathroom. Harry stood by Severus door still and could hear his father getting sick.

Harry sat on his bed after dinner reading from a self updating copy of famous witches and wizards. He was reading though a part on Dumbledore. His hair kept falling in his eyes, Harry knew he would need a hair cut sooner or later. The question was if he would be taken to get it done or if Snape or his grandmother would do it. Harry could hear Severus from the bathroom across the hall. Every few minutes one could hear an upchuck and the sound of the loo being flushed. After a while Harry looked up to his Snape standing in his door way.

"In going to bed. Don't wake me. For anything." He said in a unpleasant, groggy voice.

"But sir, even if there's a fire?" Harry sniggered a little.

He hadn't had much fun scene he had been living there. It hadn't been long by far but still.

"Yes, Mr. Potter even if there's a fire."

"And what if your on fire sir?"

"Then take care of it without waking me." His frown showed how annoyed he was.

He walked down the hall to his room and then Harry heard the door close.

"What if-?!" Harry was cut off.

"Good night Harry, go to bed before I-" There was a loud thump.

Harry got up and walked down to Snape's room and opened the door and found his father passed out halfly on his bed. The other half of his was hanging over the side of the bed. Harry looked at him and remembered seeing Snape laying on the floor, dieing and covered in his own blood. Harry frowned and pushed the falling Severus up onto the middle of his bed so he wouldn't fall over the side.

"Thank you for everything…" Harry said under his breath.

With that he turned around and walked out of the room and turned off the lights and closed the door.

Harry wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Harry walked down the stairs and rounded into the kitchen and turned on the light. And there that sat on the floor was something so unreal that made Harry forget to breath. It kicked and wiggled around, it laid on its back. After a moment Harry realized it was Snape. It was a baby. Oh bloody hell.

"Grandmother!" Harry yelled, after a moment she came bonding down the stairs and screamed when she saw her son.

"Harry what did you do to him! He's been de-aged! Why?!" She was panicking.

"I didn't do it I swear, I came down here and he was just like this!"

After about half an hour they had figured out that it was a potion gone wrong, Severus must have been trying to make something that would stop his vomiting.

"Well what should with him?" Harry asked looking at the baby in his grandmothers arms.

"Well it will take me few days to come up with something, until then he's going to stay like this."

Harry's grandfather sat at the counter watching his son wiggle around in his mothers arms.

"This family is unnatural." He wasn't wild about the magic in the house but dealt with it because he loved Eileen.

"Hold." She said handing her son off to the father.

The baby watched his father with glazed over eyes. It was quite clear that the child was aware of his surroundings.

Harry held his father in the crook of his arm. His grandmother was off to Diagon Ally to find a way to fix Severus and his grandfather was off on business. Mrs. Weasley was here to help Harry with taking care of Snape. So were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was watching the telly with Ron. It interested them so. Hermione and Molly were out getting things for the baby. Then the baby started crying.

"Ginny what do I do with him!?"

"Ron! What did mum do when one of us cried?!" She shouted.

"Harry tell your dad to shut up it's to loud!" Ron yelled.

All night long someone had to get up to feed Snape. To change Snape. To rock him back to sleep. Every one had taken a turn by one in the morning. Harry got the lovely task of being the one to change him though.

"His nose is still huge. You don't think your nose will end up looking like his will you?" Ron had a weird look on his face.

"I don't know Ron." Harry sounded annoyed with the question. Mostly because he hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

Snape started crying and wiggling around in Harry arms.

"Sir please stop crying, no one has gotten any sleep…." Harry tried to bounce up and down a bit but that only seemed to upset Snape even more.

"Harry…."

"I know Ginny, he just won't stop….." Everyone sighed at Harry's words.

"Harry you should probably give him a bath." Hermione said as Ginny and her mother fell asleep leaning into each other on the floor.

Harry took Snape up stairs and ran the water but Severus resisted at all cost. Finally he let out a blood curling scream when Harry tried to touch the water to him. He called his grandmother.

"Dear you have to get into the shower with him. He won't take a bath. Scares the shit out of him. Tobias got drunk once and about drowned him, he won't just get into water now."

"So I'm going to have to get into the shower and bath him?"

Harry undressed and picked up Severus and climbed into the shower after he drained the bath. His father wouldn't stop wiggling about. Harry set him down in the shower and grabbed the soap and started rubbing it onto his father head. He still had so much hair. The baby squealed and shrieked a little while he sat on the ground.

Hermione picked up the phone on the first ring when it went off. It was Snape's mother.

"Tell Harry that it's unstable, Severus should returned to normal anytime, I'll be home soon and you all may go home if you wish to, oh I have to go there's a sale on caldron!"

Hermione started up the stairs when she herd a scream.

Then another deeper scream. No It was yelling.

Ron raced to her side.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"Professor Snape isn't de-aged any more.."

"Oh… that's nasty mate…"

Of cores Snape sent everyone home. Him and Harry sat quietly as they ate dinner. They couldn't look each other in the eye much less say anything. Finely Harry decided to say something.

"Well sir…." He played with his fork.

"What…" Snape growled under his breath. Snape gave Harry a half embarrassed look half sneer.

"Sir you shouldn't be embarrassed about-"

"Shut it. Just be….. QUIET." He hissed.

Harry bit his lip and looked away.

"Sir that's nothing to be ashamed of…"

Snape glared at him.

"Severus-"

"One more word Harry, I swear to god…"

Harry ate on.

"Harry, we are going to act like this didn't happen. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"About your-"

"Shut up Harry." He said picking at his food. He knew Harry was having fun with this when he saw the boy snigger at him.

"This is pay back for how I have treated you isn't it."

"No sir, I just find it funny how embarrassed you are about something so….. so _small._"

Snape blushed and scowled at his son.

Harry about fell off of his chair. It was easy to hear skinny boney Harry hit the floor.

"Maybe a little sir…. I mean SEVERUS!" Harry knew he sounded like a bratty child the way he was laughing but he couldn't help it.

"Bed. Now." Snape said leaning back in his chair.

Harry got up and laughed his way to his room.

"Good night!" He yelled.

"Good night Harry. And keep in mind your looks should start changing soon. Who knows you might look like me in every single way!" That shut Harry up.

Harry rolled over in his sleep. His face in his pillow. As he turned his head and then it hit. That pain in his nose.

"Aahhhhuuurrrgggg….." He groaned.

When he opened his eyes Snape was watching him from the other side of the room.

"What are you doing in here sir?" His eyes big, he put on his glasses and his eye became even bigger.

"I could hear you from my room Harry. Nice nose." Snape sneered.

"What?" Harry sprang up out of bed and ran out the door into the hall and into the bathroom.

"Oh bloody hell! For the love of sweet Merlin!" Harry screamed.

He suddenly remembered his grandmother was asleep. He felt lucky that she was such a sound sleeper that she could sleep through a storm.

Harry's nose had swollen to roughly the same size as Snape's nose was. The bridge was now bent out even further than it was at it's normal setting. Harry gazed mouth open at the horror of what was happing to him. With the nose he really only needed to grow his hair out and he may as well call it a day. He still mostly looked like his mother and a bit like James because of the way his hair fell and laid on his head. The only thing that had changed was his nose. Now he looked like the child of three different people. His glasses with still needed so he still looked like he could pass for a child of James.

"Like it?" Snape chuckled from the door way.

"Um…. Um…. Uh…."

"Yah I know you don't have to keep it. Here I went out the other day and got you this. Took forever to find." Snape held out a small bottle with elixir in it.

"Take it and you should look like you again in the morning."

"Thank you. Sir." Harry nodded.

Snape disappeared. Harry looked down at the bottle and up into the mirror. He went ahead and took the bottle and downed it. After that he went back to bed for the night.

Harry rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses and made his way down stairs. He rounded the corner and sat down at the kitchen counter. His eyes wear a little sore. His body trying to change back and forth was making Harry feel a bit ill. When Harry looked up he noticed it wasn't his grandmother standing over the stove.

"Good Morning sir." Harry said smiling a bit.

He was still young, no shame and having a little fun laughing at man that normally was scarier than the O.W.L's exams, whom now was standing in his mothers spot making breakfast.

"Hmmmm." Snape made a grunting like sound to show he was paying attention.

"Good news." Harry started, "I'm still the same. At least last time I checked. Other than the nose this morning."

Snape turned around.

"Well you nose still looks like mine." I guess that stuff I gave you wasn't working then.

Harry got up and ran up the stairs and looked in the mirror.

"And Harry, this year if people ask about your nose just tell them you wanted to look more like your hero!" Snape called up the stairs. Harry could hear the joking in his voice.

"Sir, how do live with this on your face? I feel like I could use my face to 'break in case of emergency' glass." Harry called back as he came back down the steps.

"Funny Mr. Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry sat down again.

"I'm only joking sir. It's not to bad." Harry lied through his teeth.

"So where's your mother, I see your cooking this morning?"

"She's gone out with some friends today." He rolled his eyes.

"You know sir, having friends isn't bad-"

"I know." He was short.

"Sir." Harry said slowly after a moment.

"Yes."

"As much as we aren't friends. We could be close. You don't need to block people out sir, I know you don't get along with people very well and you weren't always treated right. But you don't have to be alone anymore."

Severus turned around from his work. His face looking oddly plain.

"You realize I choose not to have friends." He snuffed.

"Because you reject others before they can hurt you….. Because even though your already different you still feel like a freak. Because people would tell you that you were. My Aunt and Uncle were like that. My cousin too."

Severus stood there looking at the boy. The boy that was really a young man now.

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was doing. But he knew that Snape was a sad broken man. And that's what made him so mean.

After Harry shared with Severus what his life had been like, Severus told him bits about his past that he seemed apprehensive to talk about.

"I have half a mind to hunt them down and make them pay for-"

"Just leave them alone, they'll never truly be happy. They don't know the value of anything." Harry spoke.

"Sir." Harry said looking at Severus.

"Yes?"

"Is my nose going to return to normal?"

After breakfast was finished and they had time to talk and Harry's nose had started getting smaller, they sat down and watched a movie on the telly.

"Do we really have to watch this rubbish?" Severus asked eyeing the cartoon wizard on the telly.

It was turning a prince into a toad.

"There's nothing on." Harry began to flip through the channels.

"You could go study." Snape said.

"You could use the extra work in potions. The last time I checked. And when I say that I mean on your own without my answers."

"Last time I was there you were teaching defense agents the dark arts or you were headmaster."

"Homework. Go." Snape said.

Harry had done his summer work for potions and studied. Now he was washing shampoo out of his hair. He heard the door open.

"Do you have to come in here while I'm washing sir?" Harry said through the shower.

"I have to use the loo, what would you like me to do?" Snape said.

"Well I'm bathing. It's just odd." Harry scrubbed himself.

"Not like either one of us has anything to hide at this point." Snape said annoyed.

"Sir, showering with you was not my first choice of things to do." Harry replied.

"Hhmmm yes, and we won't be doing it anytime soon again." Snape said remembering how out of no where he had ended up with Harry in the shower. Luckily the shower was big enough that he was able to move away so they weren't near each other.

After he was able to see that they were in the same shower he kicked the door open from his seat on the ground and scurried out and grabbed a towel as Harry tried not to look at his teacher.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I will be returning to Hogwarts to teach and that you will be coming with me so you may finish your schooling."

Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do at first but he knew he would be joining Hermione to finish their seventh year once he was instructed to do his homework. Perhaps Mrs. Weasly would send Ron back with them once she knew that they would be going.

Harry smiled at the thought of going to school with Ginny one more year. Another year with his friends. His smile fell a bit at knowing Snape would be watching him like never before now.

Harry knew that he was going to have to make up for the year that he had spent most of running around looking for horcruxes. He was sure that some of his other friends would be back to finish up what they missed at the end of year.

It was close to time for school to start. Harry was milling around Diagon Ally. He had entered with Severus but within a few minutes he had disappeared. Harry was getting the new books he needed. After that he would go and get a new black robe. Harry went into Flourish and Blotts and found Ron and Ginny standing in line to pay for their books. Hermione came prancing down the stairs a stack of books that would make an entire library. They paid for their things. Harry insisted on buying Ginny's as a gift. As they stepped outside someone flew back into them toppling over their books that they were holding. It was Lucius Malfoy. All of the sudden Severus Snape came bounding around the corner and jumped up and landed down on Mr. Malfoy. They rolled and punched at each other until Mr. Weasly spotted Hagrid down the way and ran to get him. Hagrid had Mr. Malfoy in one hand and Snape in the other. Snape was seething with anger and was about to start foaming at the mouth.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU-" Snape was cut off by Hagrid covering his mouth. He had set Mr. Malfoy down and had Snape held back.

Snape had managed some how to wiggle free of Hagrid's grip and was chasing Lucius down the street. Hagrid stomping down behind them. Mr. Weasly told them to go and get the rest of their things and to meet back at The Burrow when they were down.

Ron gocked at how Snape had given Mr. Malfoy a purple cheek and bloody nose.

"Never seen Snape move that fast." Ron yakked on as they walked down the street.

Harry just looked stunned. Ginny had to asked him ever few minutes if he was alright.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down as the train pulled out of platform 9¾. Harry hadn't seen Severus at all in the last week. He had been staying with the Weasly's as he had planned. Before the had left for Diagon Ally Harry had asked if it would be alright to spend the last week before school with his friends. Severus had no objection to it. He had been wanting some time to him self anyhow. If Harry was some where ells maybe his mother would leave him alone too.

"Do you think Hogwarts will look like it used to?" Ron had half a lickerish wand in his mouth along with two chocolate frogs.

Their cabs door slid open and Neville stood smiling at them.

"Is it true?" Neville asked as his smile disappeared.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Is… Professor Snape your father?"

"Oh…. that…. yah. But it's not something I really want to make a big deal out of Neville." Harry shifted in his seat.

"Neville lets go track down the trolley." Hermione saw Harry didn't enjoy talking about Snape.

"Oh, alright, and Harry I didn't know if you'd seen this yet…" Neville handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

On the front was a moving photo as usual. Only it was the people in it that made Harry's face pale. Professor Snape was on his feet, then the next moment he was on Mr. Molfoy punching him in left eye. Then Hagrid pulled Snape off of Mr. Malfoy. Snape looking like he was about to foaming at the mouth. The headline read:

'FIGHT IN THE ALLY'

The article was about Snape and how he hand finally snapped after all the stress of being a spy, a headmaster and a teacher while dealing with Voldemort and just finding out that he was the father of the famous HARRY POTTER. They had hardly missed a thing. A quick go over of him then the rest was about how Snape had to pulled off of Lucius Malfoy several times. Though it said nothing why Snape had acutely snapped and had decided to give Lucius a good beating.

Neville and Hermione left with Ginny trailing after them. Harry and Ron sat their for a moment. Harry looked disgruntled. Ron got up from his seat, Harry looked up. Malfoy was standing in their door way.

"Potter, Weasly. Any idea what that's all about?" He said with a straight face, nodding at the news paper.

"Not a clue."

"So when did _he _became your father?"

Harry couldn't tell if Malfoy was just interested or if he was being himself once more.

"We found out a few weeks back…."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and left.

"Now why would he be interested?" Ron asked sitting back down.

"Not sure. But I don't think that he will be giving us much trouble while where hear. We saved his life."

"This should be fun, having everyone poking for information about 'SNAPE'S GONE WILD'." Ron said huffing.

"Lovely, can't just have some peace of mind." Harry said under his breath.

They lined up and bounced off the train and made their way to the gate. They piled their bags on top of each other and got onto the wagons. Harry tried to avoid everyone that he could. Many of his classmates gave him odd looks. He sat with a hand over his forehead. They rode up to the castle and they piled into the Great Hall. When they entered Harry look up at the teachers and saw Snape sitting in his normal spot.

"Wonder how many first years there'll be this year." Ron said looking around. The amount of people was about leveled out once the first years came in. Many students were gone and had died but those that were left, plus the first years and the old seventh years (those that wanted to finish up their wizarding education that had been interrupted.).

There seemed to be more first years than usual. Some were to have started last year but many family had decided they would not being sending their children off with the Dark Lord on the loose.

Harry spaced out as the first years were being placed into their houses. Harry looked down the table at the new students taking a seat and remembered his own sorting.

"Harry. Harry!" Ginny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"My life always has some sort of surprise waiting for me." Harry sighed.

Ginny moved closer to him. She couldn't imagine how he felt. He put his arm around her shoulder. Ron sat on Harry's left and looked at Hermione on his other side.

"What with him?" Ron looked lopsided and confused.

"Honestly Ronald…. Harry's trying to deal with being back at school, deal with having a new father, being with Ginny, keeping up with his friends and worrying about everything else."

"What else?" Ron eyed her.

"Well I'm sure that when everything starts up again he'll want to be a seeker again for our house….." She trailed off. Ron looked down at the table remembering how Fred and Gorge had been beaters.

No one seemed to notice as McGonagall announced the beginning of the feast. Everyone dug in. Harry turned his head to look up at the High Table and saw that Snape wasn't eating. He was merely picking at his food. And within the short time of sitting there he seemed to have started looking quite sick. His skin was practically transparent now and his jaw line was quite visible, it looked like he hadn't eaten in a while. Harry could tell something was wrong with him.

As four of them, along with Neville and Luna trailing right behind them.

"Did you see how Snape looked?" Harry finely said.

"No…" Ron said raising an eye brow.

"Yes, he looked like he was about to fall face first into his food. It didn't look like he could hold himself up very well." Hermione said to them.

As they passed some Ravenclaws Harry noticed one of them had the paper in his hand on Snape beating up Mr. Malfoy.

"Everyone's got to know by now." Harry hook his head.

Everyone settled in. Then went off to bed. Harry laid awake and until he sat up and took out the map the Weasly twins had given him. Harry lit his wand and looked by where the Slytherin house was. There is was. Severus Snape. Normally Snape would be up wondering about the corridors. _Strutting._ He had once accused Harry of strutting about the corridors but it was quite the other way around.

Harry got out of bed and slid on his shoes. He tiptoed down the steps and out the hold behind the portrait on the wall. He made his way down the corridors and down into the dungeons where Snape's privet rooms where. Harry stopped in front of where it said Snape's name on the map. It said he was on the other side of the wall. Harry looked at the sleeping portrait and knocked on the wall right beside it as not to disturb the photo.

Harry put the map in his pocket. He didn't want Snape seeing that he was in possession of it again. With in a few seconds the portrait opened up and Snape filled the door way. One of his eye brows went up and his mouth was a thin line. He looked surprised to see Harry so late. But not overly surprised.

"Harry Potter what are you doing wondering around at this hour? It's late students are supposed to be in bed. But then again he don't seem to fallow that rule at all." Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

"I came to see if you were ok. You look sick. And to ask you about this." Harry pulled out the news paper with Snape on it, "I though it'd be easier to ask than to try and find out the hard way. As usual."

Snape frowned.

"Come in here." He stepped out of the way to let Harry in.

"How did you find my privet quarters?" He eyed Harry in a fatherly way.

"I came down here to ask you questions." Harry grinned.

Snape frowned. Again.

"You realize you'll be receiving detention for being out of bed right now?"

Harry nodded.

"I figured as much."

Snape sat down next to where Harry had just taken a seat.

"Why where you chasing Mr. Malfoy?" Harry looked sideways.

"Ah yes that." Snape turned his head away.

"He um…. er….. well… he had a few comments to say to me about your mother and when I told him that I was going to…. er…. kick his ass if he didn't seize stop talk talking. The man still has it out for anyone who isn't a pureblood."

"So you gave him a good thrashing?" Harry asked.

Snape blushed. Harry's eye brows shot up at Snape's cheeks turning pink. That was as rarer as a unicorn. To a muggle that it.

"Why do you look so sick sir?" Harry asked.

"I've got a wizards cold."

"A…. wizards cold sir? I didn't know that wizards had their own ailments."

"A fair few. A wizards cold is about as bad as the bubonic pelage back in the middle ages."

Harry scooted away from his….father.

"It's not contagious."

"Then how do you get it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Snape blushed again. Must be a Blue Moon.

After an awkward moment Harry talked again.

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, two shots a day, for about two weeks." Snape began to squirm in his seat.

"Have to started taking the shots then?" Harry looked a bit worried. He sure didn't look like he had taken any medicine.

"No." He fidgeted, "The shots would have to be given to me because I can't reach."

"Reach?"

"They have to be administered in the…."

"Ah…" Harry got it.

"I don't have anyone to give me the shots while we're here so.."

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said.

"I'd rather not pull down my pants in front of Poppy or any woman. Or anyone for that matter." At this rate Severus's cheeks were going to be permanently pink.

Harry though about having to bathe his de-aged 'father' and how when he got big again not all of him seemed to age back up. Although his nose certainly grew back into it's usual size. (In Harry opinion it was a little bigger than its usual state.)

"They don't have the medicine in a pill form?" Harry asked wincing a little.

"No, trust me if they did I would be taking it. This cold is killing my head and every time I try to eat I vomit. My stomach is in so much pain that I can't sleep during the night so I'm exhausted." He sighed. He slumped back in his seat. His long hair crumpled up on his shoulders. Harry noticed that over the years he had gained some weight in his face. He looked older.

"Professor I don't think I'd feel very comfortable giving you a shot in your bum…." Harry looked extremely uncomfortable. Snape's face looked like he had seen the a true horror. Harry though he saw Snape's mouth twitch in an unpleasant manor.

"I wasn't going to ask you to Harry." His mouth twitched again.

"Oh." Harry raised an eye brown.

Snape crossed his legs. Harry never realized how truly odd Snape was. Not just scary and creepy in a dark way. But something was truly off about him.

Snape sighed deeply and looked at Harry.

"What time of the day do you need your shots?" Harry said going a bit red in the face.

"You really don't have to." Snape said in his normal voice.

"You should probably take the medicine. You look worse than Professor Lupin after a full moon."

Snape shifted a little at Lupin's name.

"I don't want to subject you to looking at my lower backside."

"Sir, if I was sick would you give me the shot if I needed it? I can't just leaven you to sit here in pain for how much longer this will last." Harry didn't blink.

Snape sighed and nodded.

"I'm getting to old for this crap." Harry smiled at little at his 'father's words.

"Your not that old for a wizard."

"You have to what now?" Ron's mouth was open.

Hermione looked disgusted. Ginny's eye winced a bit.

"Well….. If he won't let anyone else help him, Harry doesn't have much a choice then… I mean he can't just let Snape wither away in pain. Not after he almost died for him anyway." Hermione's mouth was a thin line.

Ron looked line someone had dropped ten-thousand pounds into the Black Lake in front of him.

"So your gona do it?" He said.

Harry shrugged and raised his eye brows.

"What else can I do? It's like Hermione said." Harry sat down and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Ginny sat down and put an arm around him.

"Come on Ron lets give Harry some space." Hermione and Ron crawled out the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny sat alone in the common room. It was the first Saturday of the school year and most people were out or sleeping.

"How was your time this summer?" Ginny asked.

"I took a shower with him, not that great." Harry's face scrunched up a bit.

"Something good must have happened."

"My grandmother gave Snape a good swatting." Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's almost better than when that bogget turned into Snape wearing a dress." Ron almost fell off his seat at their house table.

"The more we know about Snape the more odd this gets." Hermione said sideways.

Harry heard a little movement behind him and turned to see Malfoy with his mouth slightly open looking at him. His nose was snubbed up a little like he wanted to laugh. Or sneeze.

"You have to be joking. I didn't even know his mother was still kicking let alone be strong enough to-"

"Not a word to anyone Draco." Ginny's eyes thinned as she looked at him lopsided.

Malfoy shut his mouth and walk away quietly.

"Way ta go Ginny. You got that jerk to leave." Ron smiled.

Ginny wiggled in her seat.

"Yah." She didn't seem happy.

"You alright?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry got up and went after her. He finely caught her up in the common room.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry had his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't say anything. He looked up into his eyes behind his glasses. Then like magic their lips became entwined. Lucky no one was in the Gryffindor tower. They were all alone.

Harry had his arm around Ginny. She nuzzled into his neck. They wiggled in the bed. The room stunk. Harry turned his face down to Ginny and kissed her. As Ginny let out a little giggle the door opened. They sat up in Harry's bed. Ginny covered her self with the duvet. Ron walked in and finely took notice of his best friend laying in bed with his little sister wrapped around him.

"Oh my god. Ginny!" Ron bellowed out.

Ginny sank down and hid her face the under the sheets.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing?! Harry!" Ron's face was mixed with horror and anger.

Hermione came racing up the stairs at the sound of Ron voice. Along with many other students behind her. Once Hermione saw inside the room she stepped in and closed the door so everyone wouldn't see. Her mouth fell open.

"Oh Harry…." She said shaking her head, trying to look away.

"You guys can we have some privacy to get dressed….." Harry looked embarrassed.

Ron's mouth was a tight line.

"Please tell me you didn't just…. shag my little sister." Ron waited.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Like you don't think about Hermione that way." Harry said in defense.

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. Almost as if she her self had been caught.

Harry's eyes got bigger. His glasses were on his night stand.

"You two have already-" Harry stopped himself.

"If and Hermione have already… then why are you upset with me? I though you were alright with Ginny and me." Harry raised an eye brow.

"I am. I just don't want to walk in on you and her…. blek!" Ron finished with a sound.

Ginny curled up under the cover quietly trying to locate any of her things under that she could find.

"Can you leave so we can get dressed?" Harry said unhappily.

"Were you safe?" Snape didn't look up from his book. He sat still in front of the fire in his seat.

Harry entered Snape's privet chambers.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I herd about you and the redhead. I hope you were safe. I'll be forty soon enough. Don't feel old enough for grandchildren." Snape didn't move.

Harry turned bright red.

"Yes we were safe thank you for your concern." Harry felt odd even being on the subject at all.

Snape turned to look at Harry. He sat down his book.

"Harry." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I know the last thing you would want to do this have this conversation." He continued.

Harry's face fell. 'Oh bloody hell this wasn't happening.'

"Oh, um, sir it's quite alright you don't need to talk to me about it-"

"Harry I think I should. It's now my responsibility as your parent to make sure that your ready for life and everything that it may through your way."

Harry sat down across from Severus.

"Look it's not like I find conversing about the topic of reproduction 'like-able'. I highly doubt that your aunt and uncle have talked to you about it and we don't have a proper sexual education class here." Snape seemed uneasy.

Harry though he saw his eye twitch.

"Sir…. We really don't have to talk about this I mean do you even know anything about…. human relationships? I mean you're an expert at Defense Agents the Dark Arts and a Potions Master. It doesn't seem like you would know much about that type of thing sir."

Severus's face turned pink (again), which wasn't hard due to his pail skin. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Harry….. I think I would know a thing or two. I'm not completely oblivious to the subject." Snape frowned and stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh sir, I didn't mean to… to…. ta insult you…" Harry leaned back into his chair, he twitched a little talking about the subject of sex with Snape was little talking about plumbing with a fashion designer…. As far as Harry knew. He had never given his clothes to much though. If he could pull it on that was good enough for him. Though anything was better than Ron's dress robes.

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry's words.

"Oh please Potter it would take more than your insolent comments to touch me."

'Lovely, now were back to 'Potter''.

"Did you hear something?" Malfoy said looking up from his book.

"No… did you…" Malfoy's younger cousin was now attending Hogwarts this year, her robes were a little to long for her so while sitting her feet didn't tuch the ground and her robes did. She looked as if she was swimming in them.

"There it is again…. It sounds like someone's screaming for their bloody life."

"What the bloody hell is that? Sounds like…."

"Sounds like Professor Snape."

"I can't believe he beat the snot outa your dad-" She started.

"Shut up Marcie."

"How was I supposed to know that the needle could get stuck in there like that?!"

"Well dame look at it! It's hooked at the end it's not supposed to come out easy what in the name of sweet Merlin did you think would happen?!"

"Well I don't know I've never had to give someone a shot in their ass before!"

"Don't raise your voice to _me_ boy!" Snape was quite red in the face by now.

"I'm helping you with your medicine and it has to be injected into your backside! Do you think I enjoy this?! You don't need to yell at me!" Harry held the bloody needle in his hand. It was about six inches long.

"You left it in there and after I started yelling you were tugging at the dame thing like it was going to just slip out!" Severus had his hand on his rump and trying to rub the pain away.

"Well I'm only trying to help, if your going to be a jerk then you can be sick or go to the Hospital Wing! Oh wait that's right you don't want to go up there for help because your afraid someone might see your small-"

"Harry…. I'm just going to say it. It's weird. The whole situation of this. Him, you….."

"Ginny." Said Harry eyeing Ron side ways in Muggle's History class.

"Well don't get me wrong she's my sister but…. that's not bothering me as much as Snape. Why won the just go to the Hospital wing to get the shots? In fact why can't he just fix it himself?"

"Well first off he's a jerk half the time now to make up for what he's um…. packing. And I have no idea Ron I'm to tired. It's early and I can hardly think."

Ron hand his head on the desk.

"Ron." Harry said so Hagrid wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Yes Harry?"

"You know I love Ginny right?"

"I know Harry. I saw the ring box on the floor. It fell out of your trouser pocket when Hermione and I walked in. I picked it up so Ginny wouldn't see it." Ron smiled.

"I want to talk to your mum and ask her if it's alright if I give it to her on her seventeenth birthday."

"Your gona make my mum pass out. She's already gona be hysterical as it is. Ginny being of legal age now that. She's gona pass out ya' know."

Harry smiled.

"Thing's are never going to be the same as they ever were are they?" Hermione sighed at lunch.

Ron shrugged.

"Whah ya thin would ha'n 'erminone? We're ge'n ol'er." He was stuffing his face as everyone sat down for lunch.

"Ron why don't you try chewing your food.."

Ginny yawned.

Harry looked up at the High Table and saw McGonagall leaning over the table. Her elbows propped her head up. Her mouth was a bit slack jawed and the black hair fell loosely out of it's tightly coiled bun. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were about to fall over dead from exhaustion. Next to her Professor Snape looked very similar only his eyes were open and he was eyeing all the students. The flesh under his eyes was purple.

The seat on _his left was empty. Harry could see that one of the staff members was curled up on the floor. The entire table resembled that. Every last person was exhausted. Right down to Malfoy and his new lackey. She fell off her seat and on to the floor. Malfoy was so tired he didn't even yell at her to get up._

"_What's with everyone?" Hermione swayed a bit and leaned into Ginny. They both nearly fell off their seats too._

_Come to think of it Harry thought. He felt just as tired now._

_The rest of the day was very boring. Everyone yawned and dragged them selves around the castle at a slow and monotonous pace._

"_Harry." Ron said. They were the only ones left awake in their room._

"_Yes Ron….." Harry yawned._

"_I'm afraid of Hermione's parents."_

_Harry slouched in his bed._

"_Why? They seem nice enough." He asked Ron._


End file.
